leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Dr. Mundo Proposed Rework WIP
Abilities for 3 seconds every time he gets damaged by an enemy ability. |description2 = Adrenaline Rush is not affected by Regenerative and will still function based on Dr. Mundo's health regeneration without the bonus from Regenerative. |static = }} Dr.Mundo hurls his cleaver in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits plus a percentage of its missing health and slowing it for 1 second. Infected Cleaver has a maximum damage cap versus monsters and minions. |description2 = Dr. Mundo heals for half of Infected Cleaver's health cost if it kills the target. |leveling = of target's missing health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Health |range = 850 }} Dr. Mundo regenerates a percentage of his maximum health over a period of 10 seconds, if Dr. Mundo gets damaged for more than a percentage of his maximum health during this duration the effect instantly ends. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = Current Health }} 'Dr. Mundo's next 3 basic attacks will deal bonus damage, stun the target and deal 40% percentage of the damage in an area around the target. |description2 = Bludgeon can only affect a target once every 4 seconds. Bludgeon will go on cooldown once all attacks have been expended, or automatically after 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = health |range = 175 (Area Damage) }} Dr. Mundo descends into a chemically induced rage, lunging a short distance in the target direction. If he encounters an enemy champion on the way he deals physical damage to it over a period of 0.75 seconds, during this period the target is slowed by 80%. |description2 = If Chemical Rage kills the target Dr. Mundo gains bonus Attack Damage and Attack Speed for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = Maximum Health |range = 400 }} Reasoning Yes, believe me or not but I am ACTUALLY, PROACTIVELY, LOGICALLY ! Anyhow, anyone who has ever played against Mundo knows that he tends to be quite... annoying. In fact, watch out here comes the rant, in my opinion he is one of the more overpowered trash champions in the league at the moment. He has only one ability that scales, which doesnt even incorporate a logical build path. His makes him regenerate incredible amounts, coupled with his he remains nearly unkillable in any phase of the game. Buy a and a and your regeneration gets so high that you regenerate more than anyone else can damage you. His deals insanely high damage with no reasonable scaling whatsoever, a permaslow, and health refund for hitting anything which you will anyway because the missile speed is quite high. The health cost is dismissably low, giving no real punishment whatsoever and because it deals such tremendous amounts of damage without scaling he doesn't need to incorporate damage in his build. Allowing him to go full tank and still take you down with ease. And with the %-max-health-damage it deals it becomes an anti-tank ability. His can be a bit deceptive in damage but once you've gottena a and a you can permanently deal AoE damage and even have enough regen left at the end of the day to save your sorry ass. Coupled with a you can stack magic damage upon magic damage until you can melt down entire minion waves simply by walking past them. His allows you to have ridiculously high attack damage at all stages, whose already high base gets higher the lower health you have. And since you'll have so much regen by now that you might as well go stand in the enemy fountain turret and survive you wont give two frosted shats about being low health. As mentioned earlier when talking about his , this also allows him to go full tanky build and still dish out decent damage. And lets not forget about his -bullscat-ultimate. The thing which regens 60% OF HIS MAXIMUM HEALTH for almost no cost whatsoever, it has a 75 second cooldown which is very low considering the massive effect and even gives you an annoyingly high amount of bonus movement speed. This allows you to run in and run out any fight nearly unscathed. Now, some of you may agree with me and some of you won't. Feel free to leave now if you think that Mundo is a completely balanced champion who doesn't need any . Anyone else who agrees with me and thinks that he deserves nerfs and balancing, read on ^^. The changes I've made may not be the best ones out there, I'm not perfect either. The numbers may not be balanced but remember that the concept behind this all is key. I've made these changes thinking about a Mundo that has to choose between either dealing damage, or going tanky. Applying some extra love to his , and not by giving him ridiculously high damage output without any punishment. The changes I've made give him more damage and less sustainability tho, so feel free to leave your thoughts on a tankier Mundo-idea. I reworked his into something I think is more intuitive, and befits the passive's name better. Mundo still retains some of the regeneration but the skill is now more valuable lategame, as well creates the need for Mundo putting himself more at risk than before. Mundo now wants to get hit in order to trigger his valuable passive, which only gets more powerful once scaled into lategame (Think of the - -idea I used before) His now deals reduced damage, having a base rather than a threshold, but still scales with health. Missing health. I also reduced the slow duration and strength, scaling it better into lategame. The health-refund is now limited to only killing a unit rather than hitting it at all and I made the cooldown higher, again scaling it more into lategame. His has been completely reworked, shifting the power-spike from his to his W. It now heals faster, but a lot less with still a similar cost. It also still has a similar cooldown to before. The big difference here is the overall power reduction, healing for significantly less and allowing it to be cancelled if Mundo takes enough damage. If you see Mundo activating his heal, you just poke him a bit until it cancels out. It also doesn't give movement speed anymore. His has been reworked as well, now instead of giving him free AD with a button-press it gives him more AA importance. He now has a slight amount of CC to accompany his I'm-a-top-laner idea and the idea really blends in with his Hulk-like . I gave him per-target timers similar to so that he doesn't permastun something. It also has a small built in to accompany the Hulk-smash feeling. His , as noted before, has been nerfed and overhauld to his W. I changed his ultimate now to be either an initiator or an execute if your cleaver is on cooldown. It can easily be dodged as he leaps to it with a slow speed (Think ) but if it hits it has value. It also scales a bit into lategame, and if it finishes it he is rewarded with some bonus stats. In my opinion it also befits his Madman-title better for him to go rage than to go heal himself. So yeah, that's it for this time. This is my first larger blog post on here so note me of any typos or something. ^^ I didn't change anything of the stats so don't worry about that. Let me know what you think of my idea in the comments! Is he nerfed too much? Or is he still too overpowered? Could this empower the jungle-mundo-terror, or does this strengthen his fighter-role? Did I dun goofed or did I dun good? Category:Custom champions